militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment
|branch = *The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment|dates = 1992—Present|role = Specialised Infantry|size = Battalion|command_structure = Specialised Infantry Group|nickname = 2 PWRR|image = PWRR_Capbadge.png|caption = Capbadge of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment|battles = Operation Banner UNAMIR UNMIBH Operation Telic Operation Herrick Operation Tosca|unit_name = 2nd Battalion The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment}}The 2nd Battalion, The Princess of Wales' Royal Regiment (2PWRR) is a specialised infantry battalion of the British Army assigned to the new Specialised Infantry Group.Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment | The British Army Information The 2nd Battalion, The Princess of Wales' Royal Regiment was formed on 9 September 1992 upon the conversion of the 1st Battalion, The Royal Hampshire Regiment and 3rd Battalion, The Queen's Regiment were amalgamted to form the 2nd Battalion along with the third, 5th (Volunteer), and 6th/7th (Volunteer) Battalions. Upon formation the battalion was assigned to the 2nd Infantry Brigade and stationed at Canterbury.2 PWRR - British Army Website In 1994 the battalion saw their first deployment going to Omagh assigned to the 3rd Infantry Brigade as part of Operation Banner. Three years later the battalion moved back to Engalnd being moved to Tidworth under the new 1st Mechanized Brigade as an armoured infantry battalion. After the Strategic Defence Review the battalion was assigned to the 12th Mechanized Brigade based in Aldershot. The following year in January the battalion deployed to Bosnia. The battalion returned in July of the same year. In June of 2006 the battalion returned to Northern Ireland for a tour until November. Upon returning from Northern Ireland the battalion was reorganized as a light infantry battalion and assigned to the 2nd Infantry Brigade. In December 2005 the regiment returned to Northern Ireland for the last time where they returned they remained and were attached to Headquarters Northern Ireland. In late 2008 the battalion was stationed in Shackleton Barracks and when they left later that year they were the last english battalion to leave while assigned to Operation Banner. Upon returning from Northern Ireland they moved to Alexandria Barracks in Dhekelia, Cyprus before moving to Woolwich and was assigned to public duties which they ironically remained in the role for three years. In 2014 the battalion returned to Cyprus before moving back finally in 2017 moving to Kendrew Barracks, Cottesmore. When in Cyprus the battalion was a "Theatre Reserve Battalion" and overal assigned to the 20th Armoured Brigade. Under the Army 2020 refines the battalion is assigned to the Specialised Infantry Group and have moved to Aldershot. In late 2018 the battalion deployed to Iraq on Operation Shader helping to train the Iraqi National Army. Recently, the battalion moved from their base in Kendrew Barracks to their new base in Aldershot Garrison. The battalion was based at Kendrew Barracks since 2017 when they moved out of Dhekelia in Cyprus. In addition to their move, the battalion lost 294 personnel due to the change in role to Specialised Infantry. Bases * 1992—1995 Howe Barracks (5th Airborne Brigade) * 1995—1997 Lisanelly Barracks (3rd Infantry Brigade) * 1997—2000 Mooltan Barracks (1st Mechanized Brigade) * 2000—2002 New Normandy Barracks (12th Mechanised Brigade) * 2002—2005 Clive Barracks (2nd (South) Infantry Brigade) * 2005—2008 Shackleton Barracks (Headquarters Northern Ireland) * 2008—2010 Alexander Barracks (British Forces Cyprus) * 2010—2014 Royal Artillery Barracks (London District) * 2014—2017 Aldershot (12th Mechanised Brigade) * 2017—2019 Kendrew Barracks (7th Infantry Brigade and Headquarters East) * 2019—Present Aldershot (Specialised Infantry Group) Deployments * Operation Banner * UNAMIR (One company) * UNMIBH * Operation Herrick ** Herrick IX * Operation Shader References Category:Military units and formations established in 1992 Category:Infantry battalions of the British Army Category:Regular battalions of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment Category:Battalions of The Princess of Wales's Royal Regiment